Obvious(SuLay)
by kiway91SL
Summary: Remake dari novel Korean Teenlit karya Song Jae Kyung, semoga kalian berminat baca . SuLay KraY slight/Gs/Chaptered
1. Chapter 1

**OBVIOUS (Life Stars From a STEP) Remake Novel**

Cast : Zhang Yixing

Kim JoonMyeon

Wu YiFan

Dll

Rated : T (aman)

Pair: JoonXing/SuLay/FanXing/KrAy

Summary : -

Disclaimer :Semua pemain(?) disini milik orang tua mereka masing-masing dan SMent. Padahal aku pengen Suho sama Lay jadi milikku, tapi apa daya aku tak bias apa-apa..

Note: Cerita ini saya Remake dari novel Korean Teenlit karyaSonh Jae Kyung. Jadi cerita ini bukan karya saya, saya hanya merubah pemainnya saja.

**WARNING : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH for 'UKE'.**

Chapter 1

Lampu mulai menerangi bangunan itu pukul sepuluh malam. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, tempat itu pasti akan ramai pada pukul sepuluh oleh sekelompok anak yang di juluki _Step!_Bangunan itu tidak lebih luas dari empat puluh meter persegi dan tingginya pun hanya tiga meter. Jika orang kalangan atas akan pergi ke _Club _untukbersenang-senang, maka mereka yang berada di kalangan bawah akan melakukan hal yang sama di bangunantuaitu. Jika menengok ketiga tahun terakhir ketika pertama kali memulai, bangunan itu kini terlihat lebih hidup bahkan mereka berencana akan mengganti peralatanDJ,seperti _turntable, media player,vinyl,mixer,_dan lainnya yang baru yang sebelumnyamereka beli di flea market (pasar loak). Tempat itu bisa di katakana polos. Tidak ada bar, minuman keras, serta obat-obatan terlarang. Pada dasarnya mereka berkumpul di tempat itu hanya untuk menyalurkan hobi .Mereka hanya menari dan berbagi cerita .Meski kadang memberontak ketidakadilan, namun mereka bukanlah gangster urakan. Mereka masihmempunyai mimpi, mereka masih berharap dengan hari esok, dan masih percaya bahwa mereka di butuhkan di dunia ini .Mereka hanya terikat oleh hobi, nasib, dan mimpi.

Zhang Yixing, gadis berumur 20 tahun yang kini sedang sibuk menuangkan minuman soda kedalam beberapa gelas, awalnya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan bergabung dengan _Step! _Mengenal kelompok tersebut pun tidak. Setahun yang lalu, saat ia masih berada di Daejeon, saat sehari setelah kelulusan SMA, tiba-tiba saja dia mencetuskan keinginannya untuk meneruskan sekolahnya di universitas khusus kesenian di Seoul. Ibunya sempat melarang keinginannya tersebut, namun setelah yang ketiga kalinya ia memenangkan kontes menari, akhirnya ibunya mulai berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang perlu di ragukan lagi dengan bakat menari Yixing. Dan tiga hari setelah itu, ia pun diberangkatkan ke Seoul.

Saat pertama kalinya menginjakan kaki nya di Seoul, yang ada di benaknya saat itu hanyalah bahwa ia akan dengan mudah membangun kehidupan baru di Seoul. Namun siapa yang bisa menyangka jika jalur yang sudah ia gariskan ternyata harus berbelok arah, ia tampaknya tak pernah mengira bahwa menyimpan dompet di saku belakang celana _jeans_-nya adalah suatu yang sangat menyenangkan bagi para pencopet.

Setelah menyadari apa yang paling menjamin kehidupannya hilang, ia langsung merasa terpuruk. Uang hasil tabungannya dan pemberian dari orang tuanya, lenyap begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ibunya tahu, ia pasti akan mendapat semburan api yang berkobar-kobar yang keluar dari mulut ibunya itu.

Saat itu, ia pun hanya bias berjalan tersaruk-saruk menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Ia buta arah dan tujuan. Pikirannya saat itu mulai melayang. Ia merindukan orang tuanya, namun juga terlalu takut untuk membayangkan bertemu dengan mereka. Jadi yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah bagaimana caranya ia bias menemukan penginapan gratis, meskipun itu sulit.

Yixing terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga ia akhirnya menemukan suatu tempat di mana ia bias mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya yaitu "EXO-Overdose" (lagunyaakugantipakelaguexohehehe ^.^_v). ia berpikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika mengunjungi itu hanya untuk sekedar duduk dan mendengarkan lagu untuk menenanghkan pikirannya. Dan saat itu Yixing benar-benar sudah berada di depan bangunan yang terdapat papan bertuliskan _Step!_tersebut, barulah ia sadar bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat perkumpulan anak dance. Lebih mirip seperti komunitas namun tidak begitu elit. Dan saat di Tanya oleh salah satu anggota kelompok tersebut, apakah ia mau bergabung, tanpa piker panjang Yixing menjawab "tentu saja!" dan saat itulah, Yixing mulai menjadi anggota _Step!_, hingga saat ini ia masih aktif dan mengenai sekolah seni impiannya. Ia bias mulai menabung lagi dari awal karena sekarang ia sudah memperoleh pekerjaan menjadi manajer di sebuah Cafe, yang hasilnya ia gunakan untuk membayar biaya kontrakan di apartemen kecil yang kini ia singgahi.

"Kau sudah daritadi?"

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya ketika suara Kris, kekasihnya, akhirnya terdengar di telinganya. Tadinya ia khawatir, Kris tidak akan datang karena pekerjaannya yang sibuk sebagai seorang jurnalis di suatu perusahaan majalah. Ia sangat tidak menyukai sifat workaholic Kris.

Yixing menatap kekasihnya itu dan mendesah, "Yunho oppa menunggumu daritadi", ucapnya sambil menunjuk Yunho, anggota Step! tertua, yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari mereka dan terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ada apa dia mencariku?" tanya Kris sambil mengambil segelas minuman soda yang di tuangYixing dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Tidak tahu. Coba kau temui saja", ujarYixing

Kris meletakan gelas yang sudah kosong tersebut dan berlalu menuju ketempat Yunho berada. Yixing menatap gelas itu, kemudian menatap Kris dari belakang dan berpikir mungkin Kris benar-benar haus karena kelelahan.

~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~

"Hyung mencariku?" tanya Kris sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahYunho.

Yunho menoleh dan meletakan ponselnya kedalam saku kemudian memandang bocah kesayanganya itu.

"Aku yakin kau akan dating terlambat .Kau pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu kan?".

Kris tertawa ringan kemudian menghela napas dan tak bergeming sampai akhirnya ia bertanya kapan bias memesan peralatan DJ yang baru.

"Nah, jadi begini cerita bagusnya," kata Yunho "kita akan akan mendapatkan peralatan DJ yang baru secara geratis."

"Geratis?" ulang Kris

"Ya .Tempo hari aku bertemu dengan seseorang di café dekat stasiun. Kita mengobrol panjang. Aku juga bercerita tentang Step!,dan dia bilang bahwa itu keren sehingga dia akan memberikan donasi untuk kita."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kris

"Namanya Kim JoonMyeon. Usianya masih muda. Kurasa dia anak orang kaya. Aku tak menyangka orang seperti dia peduli dengan Step! Ah,mendengar ceritaku saja dia tampak senang. Tapi Kris, kau tahu, di dunia ini tidak ada yang sesuatu yang benar-benar geratis."

"Maksud hyung?"

"Begini, aku pikir Kim JoonMyeon sama-sama membutuhkan bantuan seperti kita…"

"Jadi dia juga meminta kita untuk melakukan sesuatu?Seperti imbalan?"

"Bukan. Kurasa tidak tepat jika dikatakan sebagai imbalan. Dia hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk bekerja dengannya dan ku rasa Yixing bisa memulai merakit mimpinya lagi agar ia bisa meneruskan sekolahnya."

Kris mendongak terkejut, "Yixing?Kenapa harus Yixing?Kurasa dengan bekerja di café, dia sudah bisa menabung untuk biaya kuliah nya nanti."

"Menurutmu, berapa lama dia harus menabung?" tanyaYunho

Kris merenung dan berpikir bahwa hanya dengan bekerja sebagai manajer café yang gajinya hanya cukup untuk membayar apartemen dan kebutuhan sehari-hari, rasanya tidak akan bias untuk membiayai kuliah. Mungkin butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menabung, namun melihat semangat Yixing, Kris merasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan jika Yixing ingin meneruskan sekolahnya nanti .Namun itu hanya pemikiran sesaatnya saja hanya karena agar ia merasa tenang, meski sebenarnya ia takut jika ternyata Yixing pun tidak memiliki kesabaran dengan jangka waktu selama itu. Apalagi jika mengingat orang tua Yixing yang mengira bahwa Yixing sudah kuliah. Kris merasa waktu benar-benar harus di persingkat.

**^^~ TBC ~^^**

***Review pleaseeee~~~~**

***MonggokritikdansarannyasayaTunggu ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**OBVIOUS (Life Stars From a STEP) Remake Novel**

Cast : Zhang Yixing

Kim Joon Myeon

Wu YiFan

Dll

Rated : T (aman)

Pair: JoonXing/SuLay/FanXing/KrAy

Summary : Berawal dari menjadi anggota Step! komunitas Dance, Yixing merangkai patahan cita-citanya, juga cintanya yang penuh dilema dengan salah satu personil Step!. Sampai Yixing harus rela menjadi pengasuh anak demi biaya kuliahnya. Tetapi justru dari sini jugalah ia menghadapi ribuan badai, kekagetan, hingga pengalaman menakjubkan dalam hidupnya yang masih hijau.

Disclaimer : Semua pemain(?) disini milik orang tua mereka masing-masing dan SMent. Padahal aku pengen Suho sama Lay jadi milik ku, tapi apa daya aku tak bisa apa-apa..

Note: Cerita ini saya Remake dari novel Korean Teenlit karya Song Jae Kyung. Jadi cerita ini bukan karya saya, saya hanya merubah pemain nya saja.

**WARNING : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH for 'UKE'**. **Typo(s) bertebaran di mana-mana.**

Chapter 2

*Sebelumnya*

Kris terdiam. Ia merenung dan berpikir bahwa hanya dengan bekerja sebagai manajer café yang gajinya hanya cukup untuk membayar apartemen dan kebutuhan sehari-hari, rasanya tidak akan bisa untuk membiayai kuliah. Mungkin butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menabung, namun melihat semangat Yixing, Kris merasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan jika Yixing ingin meneruskan sekolahnya nanti. Namun itu hanya pemikiran sesaatnya saja hanya karena agar ia merasa tenang, meski sebenarnya ia takut jika ternyata Yixing pun tidak memiliki kesabaran dengan jangka waktu selama itu. Apalagi jika mengingat orang tua Yixing yang mengira bahwa Yixing sudah kuliah. Kris merasa waktu benar-benar harus di persingkat..

.

.

.

.

.

"Pekerjaan apa yang ia beri untuk Yixing?" tanya Kris

Yunho tersenyum "Tidak sulit, hanya baby sitter."

"Oh' mengurus bayi?"

"Ya," sahut Yunho. "Ketika ia bercerita sedikit tentang anaknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan seorang baby sitter, akhirnya aku menawarkannya seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya dan itu Yixing. Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin melihatnya cepat-cepat memulai kuliah. Kau juga begitu'kan?"

"Jika memang itu yang terbaik untuknya, aku bisa melakukan apa?" gumam Kris sambil melirik Yixing, sementara Yunho tersenyum padanya.

"Lalu kapan ia akan datang? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya secara langsung dan menilainya apakah ia pantas mempekerjakan Yixing. Aku harap dia bukan orang yang menyebalkan yang suka menyuruh sesukanya," tambah Kris sambil tertawa kecil.

"Malam ini juga dia akan datang. Maaf, aku memberi tahu padamu begitu mendadak. Aku hanya takut jika aku sudah berbicara jauh-jauh hari, tapi ternyata orang itu tidak datang, hanya akan membuat kecewa saja."

Sesaat setelah itu ponsel Yunho berdering. "Ah, dia datang. Ayo kita kedepan."

Kris mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Yunho. Setelah ia dan Yunho berada di depan, dilihatnya seorang pemuda bertubuh sedang tidak tinggi dan tidak pendek #kaga tega buat bilang # dengan pakaian kasual dan wajah yang tampan menyapanya. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, ia tidak bisa percaya jika orang ini sudah memiliki anak karena mungkin umurnya saja tidak terpaut jauh dengannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapa pemuda yang bernama Kim joon Myeon. Kris terkejut mendengaer suara Joon Myeon yang berat karena dari wajahnya orang itu lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Annyeonghaseyo," Kris dan Yunho saling membungkukan badan pada Joon Myeon.

"Baiklah, bisa kita duduk di dalam? Kau juga ingi melihat-lihat kan?" ujar Yunho

"Ah,tidak usah. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku sedang ada urusan. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa aku sudah memesan semuanya." Joon Myeon mengeluarkan selembar kertas seperti kuitansi dari sakunya.

"Tapi aku tidak begitu tahu tentang kualitasnya, jadi jika kalian menginginkan produk yang lain kalian tinggal katakana saja padaku."

Yunho menerima kertas yang disodorkan oleh Joon Myeon tadi, "Tidak perlu. Kami yakin pilihanmu pasti yang terbaik."

"Kuharap begitu." Joon Myeon hendak saja berpamitan, namun Kris sudah melontarkan pertanyaan pada Joon Myeon terlebih dahulu, " Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan baby sitter yang kau cari?" tanyanya. Yunho tampak mengekspresikan "ahh iya" di wajahnya.

"Ah, aku hampir saja lupa. Untung saja kau mengingatkanku," kata Joon Myeon sambil tertawa.

Kris menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya itu pasti adalah tipe orang yang suka tertawa. Dari cara berbicaradan ekspresinya pun sudah terlihat bahwa orang ini selalu ceria. Apalagi jika tertawa ia seolah-olah menjadi manusia yang paling bahagia di dunia. Poin pertama tadi Kris ambil lagi bahwa sejatinya orang ini memang pemuda tampan yang kaya raya. Dengan wajah seperti itu dan dompet yang tebal. Perempuan mana yang yang tidak mau dengannya. Memang setiap orang tidak pernah lepas dari masalah., Kris berpikir mungkin satu-satunya masalah yang dimiliki orang ini hanya ketika ia bingung memilih perempuan mana yang akan di jadikan istri. Kris lantas membuyarkan pikirannya sebelum ia memikirkan kalau-kalau nanti Yixing kepincut dengan Joon Myeon. Yang pasti Kris sedang tidak ingin memikirkan masalah baru.

Joon Myeon merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. "Karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu, bisakah kau tulis alamat rumahnya disini?" Joon Myeon menyodorkan ponselnya pada Kris.

"Oh, kau tidak ingin langsung bertemu dengannya? Mungkin hanya beberapa menit karena dia….." Kris belum selesai bicara ketika tiba-tiba Yunho mengambil ponsel itu di tangan Joon Myeon.

"Biar aku saja," kata Yunho sambil melirik Kris sesaat.

Joon Myeon membiarkan Yunho menggunakan ponselnya, sementara Kris tidak mengerti apa yang di lakukan Yunho.

Setelah selesai dan Joon Myeon akhirnya berpamitan Yunho berbisik pada Kris, " Lebih baik kau bicara dulu dengan Yixing."

******(^.^)******

Pagi itu Yixing terburu-buru memasukan beberapa baju kedalam kopernya. Ia bangun kesiangan, padahal sebentar lagi seseorang akan menjemputnya. Semalam, Kris berkata padanya banhwa ada pekerjaan baru untuknya dengan gaji yang besar. Tentu saja semalam Yixing lantas tidak bisa tidur kerena sudah membayangkan dengan hasil bayarannya yang besar itu, ia jadi tak perlu lama-lama lagi menabung untuk biaya kuliah. Ia tidak menyangka hanya dengan mengurus bayi, ia bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak. Ia berharap bayi yang ia rawat nanti memang bayi manusia. Paling tidak bayi normal yang lucu dan menggemaskan, karena ia khawatir dengan gaji yang besar itu, ternyata ia harus mengurus bayi yang tidak biasa. Tapi ia ingat bahwa semalam Kris juga berkata padanya bahwa orang yang akan mempekerjakannya nanti adalah orang yang telah memberikan sumbangan pada Step! jadi ia rasa ia tidak perlu khawatir.

Yixing telah selesai mengemas pakaianya ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Ia langsung mengira bahwa itu adalah majikannya yang sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya pagi ini. Kemudian ia pun berjalan kedepan dan membuka pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

Yixing tidak membalas sapaan seorang lelaki yang berdiri di depannya. Ia justru menerka siapa orang itu dan memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas ke bawah.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya ketika lelaki itu mengulang sapaanya.

"Nuguya?" Yixing begitu saja berbicara informal.

"Benar kau Zhang Yixing?" tanya lelaki itu.

Yixing mengernyit karena lelaki itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaanya malah justru balik bertanya.

"Ya, aku. Ada apa?"

"Pantas saja." Lelaki itu itu tertawa dan Yixing merasa bingung.

"Mwoya?"

"Ah,tidak. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Joon Myeon." Lelaki itu tesenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim…Kim Joon Myeon?" Yixing menjabat tangan lelaki bernama Kim Joon Myeon itu secara perlahan sambil berpikir dan memutar ingatannya. Ia seperti mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Iya… kenapa?"

"Ahh!" Yixing menelan ludah ketika ia mengingat bahwa Kim Joon Myeon yang ada di hadapannya ini memang seseorang yang akan menjadi majikannya nanti. Ia meringis dan mencoba memendam perasaan malunya, bersikap sopan pun tidak apalagi ia juga sudah berbicara banmal.

"Maaf, saya kira anda orang lain. Maafkan saya." Yixing membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

"Haha… Memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa? Sudahlah tidak usah bersikap terlalu sopan seperti itu. Aku tidak melarangmu untuk berbicara banmal denganku. Aku ini…santai. Tenang aja!"

Yixing mengangguk sambil mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Suara dan gaya bicara Joon Myeon mempunyai kesan yang enak didengar oleh telinga.

Kemudian Joon Myeon sedikit menggerakan kakinya lalu mengisyaratkan perintah 'ayo berangkat' dengan mengayunkan tangannya, dan Yixing pun langsung mengusungkan kopernya serta mengunci pintu apartemen.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa usia anakmu?" tanya Yixing ketika mereka sedang menuju ke pelataran apartemen di mana mobil Joon Myeon berada.

"Tiga tahun."

"Tiga tahun?!" Yixing mengeraskan suaranya.

"Kukira aku akan mengurus bayi." Yixing mulai khawatir. Tiga tahun adalah umur di mana biasanya anak kecil mulai bertingkah menjengkelkan. Jika dugaannya benar, kini tidak ada alas an lagi yang dapat menjelaskan mengapa menjadi baby sitter bayaran yang akan didapat bisa sebesar itu. Yixing mulai membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

"Mungkin kau salah info" jawab Joon Myeon sambil membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Yixing duduk di jok depan.

"Agar mengobrol lebih mudah, aku bolehkan kau duduk di depan." Katanya.

"Terimakasih " ucap Yixing

"Tidak apa-apa kan mengurus anak berumur tiga tahun? Aku sudah berhasil mengurusnya selama dua tahun lebih dan akhirnya saat ia berumur tiga tahun, aku…..membutuhkan bantuan."

Yixing terpaku sambil menatap Joon Myeon yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Ia kini khawatir dari yang sebelumnya. Butuh bantuan? Apakah maksud Joon Myeon itu bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup mengurus anak yang menjadi nakal setelah berumur tiga tahun? Yixing memutar kepalanya dan menutap lurus ke depan.

"Kenapa aku butuh bantuan? Karena dia bukan anak biasa. Dia anak yang luar biasa " kata Joon Myeon.

"Maksudmu?" Yixing sudah benar-benar merasa ngeri.

"Ya, dia luar biasa. Pokoknya luar biasa."

Yixing menggerakan matanya ke segala arah dan juga menggerakan rahang bawahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian melirik Joon Myeon yang terlihat fokus dengan setirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ibunya? Maksudku, istrimu?"

Joon Myeon menghela napas, mengatupkan bibirnya kemudian berkata,

"Sayangnya, dia telah tiada."

"Ooh," Yixing membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya, kemudian terdiam sejenak sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Yixing terdiam lagi. Begitu juga Joon Myeon. Yixing jadi menyesal telah melontarkan pertanyaan sepertin itu. Membicarakan orang yang telah tiada memang menyakitkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa usiamu?" tanya Yixing akhirnya dapat memecahkan keheningan.

"Akankah kau terkejut jika kukatakan bahwa usiaku 23 tahun?"

"Omoo….!" Yixing membulatkan mulutnya terkejut.

"Dari tampangmu kau memang kelihatan masih muda. Tapi astaga, anakmu sudah berusia tiga tahun dan….." Yixing menghitung usia Joon Myeon dengan jarinya.

"Apakah kau menikahi seorang wanita yang lebih tua darimu?"

Joon Myeon tertawa mendengarkan ucapan Yixing.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu soal itu."

Yixing mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali ketika mobil Joon Myeon berhenti di depan sebuah mansion. Ia pun tersadar bahwa ia berada di Seoul. Bangunan-bangunan seperti ini memang banyak di temukan di Seoul. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ia akan tinggal di salah satunya.

Yixing langsung mengeluarka kopernya dari bagasi mobil, kemudian mengekor Joon Myeon yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu masuk ke rumah nya.

"Akan ku antar kau ke kamarmu" kata Joon Myeon.

"Baiklah" sahut Yixing. Ia berjalan di belakang Joon Myeon sambil memperlihatkan sekeliling rumah itu yang benar-benar membuatnya sangat takjub.

Rumah Joon Myeon memang sangat besar, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika Yixing bisa tersesat. Ia sampai pusing sendiri melihat saking banyaknya ruangan yang ada di rumah itu, bahkan untuk mencapai kamarnya harus melewati beberapa ruangan terlebuh dahulu.

Joon Myeon membuka sebuah pintu kamar.

"Ini kamar ku," katanya

Yixing sedikit bingung. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Joon Myeon menunjukan kamarnya sendiri, bahkan harus membuka pintunya.

"Lalu, di mana kamarku?" tanya Yixing

"Sebentar, aku mau melihat anakku dulu" kata Joon Myeon

Yixing berdiri terdiam dan takjub melihat kamar Joon Myeon yang begitu luas dan mewah, yang hanya ia lihat dari depan pintu kamar tersebut. Sayang kamar seindah itu Joon Myeon tempati sendiri, tidak bersama istrinya.

"Kau sedang apa? Ayo masuk." Seru Joon Myeon dari dalam kamar

Yixing terperanjat. "Eh,aku? Masuk?"

"Iya."

Dengan perasaan bingung, Yixing akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar Joon Myeon, lalu melihat namja itu sedang menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang tertidur. Ia rasa anak itu adalah anak Joon Myeon.

"Kamarmu di sana." Joon Myeon menunjuk sebuah pintu di samping dinding kamarnya. Yixing membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Ya, kamarmu bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Ada dua pintu yang bisa kau lewati, dari kamarku, dan dari depan kamarmu di sana." Joon Myeon menunjuk setiap arah dengan telunjuknya.

Yixing terpaku. Lagi-lagi ia bingung. Sebenarnya ia akan mengurus anak atau mengurus duda ini. Kamarnya bersebalahan dengan Joon Myeon, bukankah seharusnya bersebelahan dengan anaknya?

Joon Myeon membaringkan anaknya di kasur dan menarik selimut hingga ke leher anak itu. Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Joon Myeon dan melihat banyak mainan berserakan di lantai. Mungkin anaknya tadi ketiduran saat sedang bermain.

"Anakku tidur di sini bersamaku jadi kuberi kamar yang paling dekat dengan kamarku" Joon Myeon menjelaskan.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan memasuki kamarmu tanpa izin dariku." tambahnya sambil tertawa.

Yixing mengangguk paham.

"Kau boleh masukn ke kamarmu sekarang. Dan, nanti ada sesuatu yang akan kujelaskan padamu." Kaya Joon Myeon.

Yixing mengangguk lagi kemudian mengambil kopernya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Joon Myeon.

"Kau tidak lewat sini saja?" Joon Myeon menghentikan langkah Yixing.

Yixing menoleh dan melihat Joon Myeon mengarahkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ah, baiklah." Gumam Yixing, kemudian berjalan lagi dengan memasuki kamarnya melalui pintu kamar yang terdapat di kamar Joon Myeon.

"Kau tahu aku ingin tertawa." Kata Joon Myeon lirih, namun Yixing dapat mendengarnya dan tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa.

Joon Myeon tertawa lirih setelah melihat tingkah Yixing tadi, kemudian ia menatap Soo Yeon yang tidur di kasurnya. Ia berjalan memutari kasurnya kemudian duduk di kasur tersebut tepat di samping Soo Yeon ia membelai rambut Soo Yeon yang tertidur pulas dan tersungging senyuman di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar menyayangi anak itu.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya terusik oleh hal-hal mengenai pekerjaannya. Ia meraih iPad yang tergeletak di meja di samping kasurnya dan mulai berkutat dengan sesuatu yang sangat ia tidak sukai. Bekerja mengatur sebuah perusahaan memang melelahkan, terkadang ia berpikir ingin melepas semuanya dan kembali meneruskan kuliahnya seperti anak-anak yang lain yang seumuran dengannya. Jika sedang bekerja ia akan teringat dengan suasana saat ia masih kuliah dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum akhirnnya ayah nya mengatakan agar ia berhenti kuliah dan mengurus perusahaan saja. Joon Myeon yang teringat kata-kata ibunya agar menuruti semua keinginan ayah nya, akhirnya hanya dapat menerima semua keputusan ayah nya mesti harus meninggalkan kuliahnya demi ibu nya dan juga demi perusahaan ayah nya. ** ^^~ TBC ~^^**

***Review pleaseeee~~~~**

***Monggo kritik dan sarannya saya Tunggu ^^**

*** Thanks yang udah Review, jangan bosan-bosan buat Review ya.. ^^**

**-Guest : **Iya akan aku usahain ^^. Ok keep Review ya ^^

\- **nur991fah :** Ini udah di lanjut. ^^

-NomNom : Gomawoo ^^. Ne mian masih ada Typos. Maklum masih Baru ^^. Iya! Keep Review yaaa ^^

\- kevin : hehehe terimakasiih ^^

-iridaescent : ini udah lanjut. Iya maaf maklum masih baru. ^^ Fighting!

: iya gpp. Ini udah lanjut. ^^

-ExileZee : fanxing buat selingan aja, buat kelancaran jalan nya cerita. ^^ yg pasti ini SULAY!

-anis. : eemmmm suruh ngapain yaaa? Hehe. Ini udah lanjut ^^.

-The-dancing-petals : iya ini remake, karena masih nyoba dulu ^^. Iya mian, mklum masih baru ^^.

-Xio yueliang : gomawo atas pemberitahuannya ^^. Akan aku coba. Ok ini udah lanjut. ^^

**Big thnks : **Uri Saengi Maple Milla Fujoshi yg udah mau bantu kelancaran FF ini. Gomawo Saeng~ah…. ^^ #BIGHUG

*****BOW*****


	3. Chapter 3

**OBVIOUS (Life Stars From a STEP) Remake Novel**

**Cast :** Zhang Yixing

Kim Joon Myeon

Wu YiFan

Dll

**Rated :** T (aman)

**Pair:** JoonXing/SuLay/FanXing/KrAy

**Summary :** Berawal dari menjadi anggota Step! komunitas Dance, Yixing merangkai patahan cita-citanya, juga cintanya yang penuh dilema dengan salah satu personil Step!. Sampai Yixing harus rela menjadi pengasuh anak demi biaya kuliahnya. Tetapi justru dari sini jugalah ia menghadapi ribuan badai, kekagetan, hingga pengalaman menakjubkan dalam hidupnya yang masih hijau.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :** Semua pemain(?) disini milik orang tua mereka masing-masing dan SMent. Padahal aku pengen Suho sama Lay jadi milik ku, tapi apa daya aku tak bisa apa-apa..

**Note:** Cerita ini saya Remake dari novel Korean Teenlit karya Song Jae Kyung. Jadi cerita ini bukan karya saya, saya hanya merubah pemain nya saja.

**WARNING : TYPO(S). GENDERSWITCH for 'UKE'. Typo(s) bertebaran di mana-mana.**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Kris Apartemen

Sore itu Kris duduk terdiam di depan laptopnya. Ia sengaja mematikan musik pada video yang sedang ia tonton, padahal ia tahu bahwa mempelajari gerakan tari tanpa music tidak ada bedanya dengan yoga, hening. Bagaimanapun jika tidak mendengarkan music terlebih dahulu barang sekali, gerakan yang sudah di pelajari bisa saja tidak akan pas nantinya. Tapi saat ini ia merasa sedang menjadi dancer yang pro. Bagaimanapun musiknya nanti ia tinggal bergerak. Itu saja. Mau sama persis atau tidak, ia sedang tidak peduli. Perlombaan yang baru Yunho informasikan tadi masih terbilang lama, jadi ia pikir ia tidak harus langsung berlatih serius sekarang. Lagi pula ia sudah terbiasa menonton video dance bersama Yixing jadi hari ini ia merasa kesepian.

Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya dan memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopnya. Setelah laptopnya mati, ia beranjak dari kursi sambil merogoh kantongnya dan berjalan keluar dari apartemennya menuju balkon. Ia bimbang apakah ia harus memberi tahu Yixing tentang perlombaan ini atau tidak, karena mungkin saja Yixing sudah sedikit lebih condong ke pekerjaannya yang sekarang.

Akhirnya Kris mengurungkan niatnya. Ponsel yang ia keluarkan dari sakunya ia masukan lagi. Kemudian ia terdiam. Ia berdiri di balkon agak lama. Ia hanya memandangi pintu apartemen Yixing yang terletak di sebelah apartemennya persis. Kini dari empat apartemen yang ada di lantai dua tersebut, hanya tiga tersisa yang di huni. Hanya satu, yaitu milik Yixing yang kini kosong. Tetapi sepetinya Yixing memang tidak ingin meninggalkan apartemennya begitu saja karena Yixing berkata bahwa ia akan kembali jika sudah mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk biaya kuliahnya. Setelah beberapa saat memandangi pintu apartemen Yixing, Kris tersadar. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemennya mengambil _hoodie_ kesayangannya lalu keluar dan menutup pintu apartemen. Ia berencana ini akan menginap di tempat biasa anak-anak _Step!_ berkumpul, sekaligus ia juga ingin menemani Yunho. Namun ia tidak tahu pasti apakah hanya untuk malam ini saja atau malam-malam selanjutnya ia akan menginap di sana. Yang pasti untuk saat ini, apartemen bagaikan tempat asing baginya.

.

.

.

.

_ Joon Myeon Mansion_

"Yixing, kau di dalam?"

Yixing mendongak ketika mendengar suara Joon Myeon di balik pintu samping kamarnya yang berhubungan langsung dengan kamar Joon Myeon. Ia buru-buru mematikan dan meletakan _iPod_-nya di meja, kemudian berlari kecil ke pintu samping.

"Aku tidak menggangumu kan?" tanya Joon Myeon begitu pintu di buka.

"Tidak. Tadi itu aku sedang santai, maksudku, aku hanya belum tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jadi aku tetap di kamar, menunggumu pulang" ucap Yixing

"tidak apa-apa. Aku baru saja akan mengatakan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Haruskah aku katakan saat ini juga, di sini?"

"Iya" Yixing menjawab singkat.

"Jadi sebenarnya, di sisni yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjadi ibu dari anakku."

"APA?!" Yixing meninggikan suaranya dan Joon Myeon sama terkejutnya seperti dirinya.

"Aaa….Bukan, bukan….maksudku kau tidak menikah denganku dan menjadi ibu tirinya. Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura saja. Kau tahu, berpura-pura menjadi ibu dan bertingkah selayaknya ibu. Mengerti?"

"Tapi…." Yixing ragu

"Tenang saja, aku sudah bicara tentang ini dengan pacarmu, Wu…Yifan atau Kris, benar kan?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, aku tahu Kris bukan tipe pencemburu seperti itu. Tapi aku hanya tidak yakin aku bisa menjadi ibu, maksudku, aku…."

"Kau pasti bisa." Sela Joon Myeon

"Hanya mengurus kebutuhan sehari-harinya saja, oke?"

Yixing terdiam sejenak dan bayangan mengenai kuliahnya kembali muncul di benaknya.

"_Ya, aku memang harus bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini demi kuliahku."_ Batinnya.

"Oke, akan kucoba. Aku pasti…..bisa." ujar Yixing.

"Bagus!" seru Joon Myeon

"sekarang Soo Yeon, nama anakku, ia baru saja selesai mandi. Aku ingin kau menyiapkan baju untuknya, terserah kau baju seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Ingat, kau adalah ibunya. Kau harus bersikap seolah-olah kau ini ibunya yang sesungguhnya."

"Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa langsung bersikap bahwa aku ini ibunya? Aku kan tidak pernah bertemu dengan anakmu sebelumnya."

"Tidak usah di pikirkan. Soo Yeon anak yang mudah mengenal orang lain. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa hari ini ia akan kedatangan seorang ibu untuk nya."

Yixing mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Dia di mana sekarang? Dan di mana aku bisa mengambil bajunya?" tanya Yixing

"Di situ, tepat di samping lemariku." Joon Myeon menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Eommaaaa~!"

Yixing menoleh terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar Soo Yeon berteriak. Soo Yeon masih menggunakan handuk berlari menghampiri Yixing dan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya itu hampir lepas.

"Hati-hati handukmu" Yixing berbicara dengan lembut sambil menyambut pelukan Soo Yeon. Lucu sekali, pikirnya. Ia kemudian membuka handuk Soo Yeon dan mengelap tubuhnya hingga kering setelah itu memakaikan baju yang sudah ia pilih tadi.

"Eom, eomma…..eomma pilih baju ini ya? Kau senang?" tanya Yixing. Ia masih gugup dan merasa aneh menyebut dirinya eomma.

Soo Yeon memegang kaus dengan setelan rok yang di perlihatkan Yixing, kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Yixing membalas senyuman Soo Yeon dan melirik Joon Myeon yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di ambang pintu samping, memperhatikan. Ia jadi teringat akan istri Joon Myeon yang sudah tiada. Ia jadi berasumsi bahwa Soo Yeon bukanlah anak nakal seperti yang ia pikikirkan sebelumnya. Joon Myeon menyebutnya anak luar biasa karena mungkin saja Soo Yeon adalah satu-satunya harta yang sangat luar biasa yang tertinggal dari istri dan kenangannya. Mengingat hal itu, Yixing jadi merasa kasihan, baik pada Soo Yeon maupun Joon Myeon.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi seseorang membuka pintu. Yixing dan Joon Myeon mendongak bersamaan.

"Itu dia" Joon Myeon bergumam " aku akan memperkenalkan kau dengan penghuni rumah yang satu lagi."

Yixing cepat-cepat berdiri dan mengikuti Joon Myeon keluar kamar. Ia lupa menanyakan siapa saja yang orang yang tinggal di rumah ini mengingat bagaimana besarnya rumah ini dan ngomong-ngomong penghuni rumah yang satu lagi, di mana orang tua Joon Myeon barada? Ia kemudian menerka mungkin saja orang itu adalah salah satu dari mereka, entah ayah atau ibunya. Mungkin jika ayahnya, itu berarti ibunya tinggal di luar negeri atau sebaliknya. Yixing cukup mengerti kebiasaan orang kaya yang biasa tinggal di luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan, jadi bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika ayah atau ibu Joon Myeon tidak tinggal di rumah ini.

Yixing hendak mempercepat langkahnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Joon Myeon berhenti dan berbalik arah jalan mendekati Yixing.

"Tapi dia agak dingin, jadi kau berhati-hati ya" bisik Joon Myeon

Yixing merasan agak merinding. Bukan karena isi pesan yang di sampaikan Joon Myeon, tapi karena suara bisikan Joon Myeon yang merrasuk ke dalam telinganya terasa begitu aneh di dengar.

"Memangnya dia siapa?" tanya Yixing kembali berjalan mengikuti Joon Myeon

"Dia….." Joon Myeon tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena orang yang ia maksud tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Yi…Yixing?"

Kening Yixing berkerut ketika orang itu mengucapkan namanya. Sesaat kemudian barulah ia ingat siapa orang itu.

"Kau, Se….Sehun bukan?"

"Eh, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Joon Myeon melebarkan matanya. Menatap Yixing dan Sehun bergantian.

"Jadi kau? Kau tinggal di sini? Astaga, apa kabar?" Yixing menepuk bahu Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. Kenangan kembali terukir di benaknya ketika ia masih _Junior High School_. Ia ingat benar sekarang bahwa Sehun yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah yang dulunya pernah menjadi murid baru di sekolahnya di Daejeon. Yixing juga ingat bahwa dulu ia selalu melindungi Sehun jika sedang di olok-olok oleh teman-teman yang lainnya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sehun di sini.

"Ya, aku tinggal di sini. Aku adiknya" jawab Sehun lirih.

Yixing sedikit terkejut. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka" ucapnya.

Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Joon Myeon tadi bahwa Sehun terkesan agak dingin. Beda sekali engan Joon Myeon yang di kenalnya saat _Junior High School_.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan Sehun terdengar sedikit ketus.

"Dia mengasuh Soo Yeon mulai hari ini" Joon Myeon menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sebelum Yixing sempat membuka mulut.

Yixing bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sehun, tapi anak itu justru tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

.

.

Pukul tujuh, Yixing terbangun karena merasakan goncangan di tubuhnya, ternyata Soo Yeon yang memeluknya. Yixing membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan tersenyum pada Soo Yeon. Tubuhnya yang berisi selalu membuatnya ingin memeluk anak itu, juga pipinya yang gembil selalu membuatnya merasa gemas ingin mencubit.

Setelah tersadar penuh dari tidurnya, ia dan Soo Yeon berjalan keluar kamar. Di depan kamarnya ia bertemu dengan Joon Myeon yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dan datang membawa bungkusan.

"Aku baru saja membeli sarapan untuk kita" kata Joon Myeon sambil menunjuk bungkusan tersebut.

"Iya, kenapa? Kami sudah terbiasa makan makanan seperti ini"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan makanan seperti ini. Apalagi untuk Soo Yeon. Dia masih kecil, terlalu banyak makan makanan seperti ini sangat berbahaya untuknya…" Yixing menghentikan ucapannya sesaat "maaf jika aku sok tahu, tapi aku hanya khawatir….." lanjutnya.

Joon Myeon tampak terdiam, berpikir sejenak.

"Hmmmm.. kurasa kau benar" ujarnya "jadi menurutmu pagi ini kita sarapan dengan apa? Kau… mau memasak sesuatu?"

Yixing mengangguk pelan. " Ya, boleh saja" katanya "dapur… Ah, di sebelah situ kan?" Yixing baru saja akan menuju ke dapur, namun Joon Myeon menahannya.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa di dapur" kata Joon Myeon

"aa…. aku tidak pernah membeli bahan makanan apa pun. Jadi kurasa aku harus membelinya terdahulu di supermarket"

"Di supermarket? Kenapa tidak di pasar saja? Di pasar kau akan menemukan bahan makanan yang lebih bervariasi dan lebih murah. Lagi pula di pasar tentu lebih segar di bandingkan di supermarket. Kau… ah, biar aku saja yang beli ya?"

Joon Myeon mendengarkan ucapan Yixing dan Yixing sendiri melihat wajah Joon Myeon yang seperti ingin tertawa.

"Ke…. Kenapa?" Yixing meringis

Joon Myeon akhirnya tertawa "Tidak apa-apa" ucapnya

"Ngomong-ngomong lebih baik kita kepasar bersama saja. Jadi kau tidak perlu berjalan kaki atau kau bisa menyetir? Kau bisa membawa mobilku kalau kau bisa" Joon Myeon menyodorkan kunci mobilnya pada Yixing.

Yixing meringis lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Aku tidak bisa menyetir" ucapnya

Joon Myeon tertawa lagi " kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat"

"bagaimana dengan SooYeon?" tanya Yixing

"Biar saja dia di rumah. Selagi Sehun tidak ada kurasa tidak apa-apa"

Oh iya. Sehun. Yixing sempat lupa dengan keberadaan Sehun. Di mana anak itu sekarang ya?

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Sehun?"

"Tidak apa-apa. SooYeon terkadang takut dengan sikap dinginnya" jawan Joon Myeon dan mereka mulai berjalan keluar rumah.

"Apakah Sehun memang tipe orang yang seperti itu? Kurasa dulu dia sangat ceria, meski terkadang menjadi sangat penakut jika teman-teman yang lain mulai menjahilinya" kata Yixing.

Joon Myeon membuka pintu mobil dan lagi-lagi mempersilahkan Yixing untuk duduk di kusi depan.

"Dia memang sulit di tebak. Terkadang seperti ini, terkadang seperti itu" sahut Joon Myeon ketika ia sudah duduk di samping Yixing dan menyalakan mesin.

"Jadi sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" tanya Joon Myeon.

"Sejak…..sudah lama. Aku pertama bertemu dengannya di _Junior High School_, lalu saat ia memutuskan untuk pindah. Kami sudah tidak bertemu lagi hingga kemarin"

"Jadi rumahmu berada di Daejeon?"

"Ya. Aku meninggalkan orang tuaku di sana demi melanjutkan sekolahku nanti"

"Bukan sesuatu yang buruk" komentar Joon Myeon.

"Kau sepertinya mempunyai tekad yang kuat. Wah, aku harap aku tidak salah memilih orang untuk mengasuh anakku"

Yixing tertawa kecil. " Tapi sepertinya aku tidak memiliki sifat keibuan"

"Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa, asalkan kau menganggapnya seperti anakmu yang sesungguhnya. Anak itu benar-benar butuh sesosok ibu untuk membimbingnya"

Yixing memandang Joon Myeon sejenak, lalu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti"

.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka tiba di pasar tradisioanal yang menjual berbagai peralatan dapur, bahan makanan, dan lain-lain. Yixing sering datang ketempat ini bersama Kris.

"Aku sering datang ketempat ini dengan Kris" celetuk Yixing yang kemudian langsung merasa canggung karena tiba-tiba saja berbicara seperti itu pada Joon Myeon yang mungkin saja tidak peduli dengan siapa itu Kris.

"Wah, benarkah?" respon Joon Myeon

Yixing menghela napas. Ia pikir Joon Myeon tidak akan merespon atau pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Mulai saat ini kau akan sering mendatangi tempat ini bersamaku" kata Joon Myeon sambil tertawa. Yixing ikut tertawa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing pada Joon Myeon yang tiba-tiba terdiam sambil memandang ke sekeliling pasar.

"Aku sedang teringat ibuku" gumam Joon Myeon lalu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusik pikirannya.

"Ibumu? Ngomong-ngomong dimana dia?" tanya Yixing

Joon Myeon merapatkan bibirnya dan menunduk sesaat. " Dia juda sudah tiada….."

"Ohh….." Yixing membungkam mulutnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Joon Myeon yang mulai terlihat sedih. Wajah yang pernah dilihatnya kemarin saat ia menanyakan tentang istrinya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau berencana untuk membuat apa? Apa saja bahan yang harus kita beli?" Joon Myeon akhirnya mengalihkan topic.

"Hmmm…. Kurasa aku akan membuat samgyetang. Bahan-bahannya….. disitu! Di sebelah situ! Aku mengenal bibi penjual di sebelah sana, kita pasti akan mendapatkan potongan harga" kata Yixing bersemangat."

Yixing baru saja akan melangkah, namun ia berhenti karena Joon Myeon yang tiba-tiba terkekeh sambil mengepalkan tangan di depan mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing

Joon Myeon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus terkekeh. "Ayo kita kesana" katanya.

"Ah, cantik. Kau mau beli apa?" tanya bibi penjual ketika Yixing dan Joon Myeon menghampirinya. "ngomong-ngomong, pacar barumu?" Bibi itu sekilas melirik Joon Myeon dan tersenyum. Yixing dan Joon Myeon saling bertatapan sesaat.

"Bukan,bukan. Dia…."

"Aku temannya" potong Joon Myeon sebelum Yixing sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dan suasana mendadak menjadi canggung.

Yixing mengalihkan kecanggungan itu dengan mulai memilih-milih bahan makanan, sementara Joon Myeon hanya berdiri terdiam tidak mengerti satu pun pembicaraan Yixing dan bibi penjual mengenai perihal masak-memasak. Setelah selesai membeli bahan makanan dan Yixing juga membeli lebih banyak untuk persediaan ke depan, mereka akhirnya kembali kerumah.

.

Di dapur, Yixing pertama-tama mencuci peralatan memasak terlebih dahulu karena peralatan tersebut tidak pernah sehingga banyak meninggalkan debu.

"Kau bisa beri pekerjaan untukku? Aku ingin membantumu" Joon Myeon tiba-tiba muncul di dapur, kemudian duduk di konter.

Yixing yang sedang memcuci penggorengan, mendongak.

" Emm… kau cuci sayuran saja ya?" katanya

Joon Myeon membuka kantong belanjaan dan mengeluarkan sayuran-sayuran untuk di cuci, sementara Yixing mulai mengolah bumbu.

Di tengah kesibukan mereka, Yixing kembali mendapati Joon Myeon sedang terdiam dan melamun. Namun kali ini Yixing tidak ingin menanyakan apa pun.

"Apa kau sudah biasa memasak seperti ini?" tanya Joon Myeon "apa kau tidak pernah membeli makanan dari luar? Kau seperti ibuku." Lanjutnya

Yixing baru saja akan menoleh dan menatap Joon Myeon, namun ia urungkan niatnya begitu mendengar Joon Myeon menyebut kata 'ibuku'.

"Ya" Yixing masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada masakannya.

"Ibuku mengajariku agar aku bisa memasak sendiri. Dia bilang perempuan harus bisa memasak" ia tetap mengaduk-ngaduk samgyetang nya.

"Begitu. Berarti kau juga harus mengajarkannya pada SooYeon"

Yixing akhirnya menoleh dan menatap Joon Myeon yang duduk di kursi Konter.

"Aku?"

"Ya. Kau ibunya yang sekarang" Joon Myeon tertawa

"Ahh…. Kurasa SooYeon pasti sudah mempunyai bakat memasak yang menurun dari istrimu" Yixing sontak memutar kepalanya dan kembali menatap masakanya.

"Maaf"

"hahaha… tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula istriku tidak bisa memasak. Dia sama sepertiku, selalu membeli makanan siap saji"

Yixing kemudian hanya mengucapkan 'Ooohhhh' dan tidak lama kemudian masakannya sudah matang.

.

.

.

Yixing memasukan pakaiannya kedalam lemari besar yang terdapat di kamarnya. Tadinya ia pikir pakaiannya lebih baik di simpan saja di kopernya. Karena lemari yang pantas untuk menyimpan pakaiannya tidak ada di kamar itu. Yixing berpikir lagi, mana ada barang murah yang ada di rumah ini. Lemari kecil murah yang pantas menyimpan pakaiannya hanya ada di apartemennya. Memangnya baju-baju yang ia punya tidak pantas? Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ah, ini hanya masalah harga saja. Tapi modelnya lumayan kok. Lagi pula ternyata Joon Myeon justru menyuruh untuk menyimpan bajunya di lemari besar itu lemari yang sangat mewah. Pakaiannya yang masuk ke lemari itu saja menyisakan ruang yang sangat banyak. Ia jadi mengira-ngira jika semua barang yang ada di apartemennya di masukan ke lemari itu, pasti akan cukup.

Yixing menutup pintu lemari itu secara perlahan dan memandang sekeliling kamarnya melalui cermin yang ada di pintu lemari tersebut. Kamar ini bagaikan emas yang terkubur dalam peti, sangat mewah tetapi kusam dan berdebu. Mungkin kamar ini memang jarang di pakai, lagi pula penghuni rumah ini hanya tiga orang. Joon Myeon pernah mengatakan bahwa para pekerja yang tinggal di rumah ini sudah berhenti bekerja sejak kematian ibu nya. Tidak ada alasan yang pasti, Joon Myeon hanya berkata bahwa para pekerja itu tidak ingin larut dalam kesedihan karena teringat akan mendiang ibu Joon Myeon.

"Rumah mewah seperti ini tidak pantas ada barang kotor" gumam Yixing sambil bertolak pinggang. Ia menyusuri setiap titik kamar itu lalu menuju ke dapur dan kembali ke kamar dengan membawa lap beserta ember berisi air.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa aku membersihkan barang-barang ini tanpa sepengetahuan Joon Myeon?" Yixing mengerutkan alisnya sambil menggenggam guci kecil yang beredebu.

"Maksudku, kenapa aku tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu atau membersihkan ini semua di hadapannya? Siapa tahu aku mendapatkan upah tambahan. Haha…" Yixing menyeringai lebar namun iatetap membiarkan tangannya membersihkan guci-guci itu menggunakan lap basah yang sudah ia bawa.

"Sudahlah Yixing, tidak perlu memikirkan upah tambahan. Kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan bayaranmu yang sesungguhnya" Yixing kembali menyeringai. Kali ini lebih lebar.

"lagi pula si duda muda itu kan sudah menjamin semuanya. Hahaha…. Ooops" Yixing langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan melempar pandangan kesegala arah, lalu menghembuskan napas.

"Untung Joon Myeon sedang ada di kantornya."

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

Teriakan SooYeon yang tiba-tiba terdengar membahana membuat Yixing hampir menjatuhkan guci di tangannya. Ia menoleh seketika dan melihat Soo Yeon muncul di ambang pintu kamar sambil berlari kearahnya. Yixing langsung menaruh guci yang tadi ia pegang lalu menyambut SooYeon yang memeluknya.

"Eomma?"

Yixing mendongak dan membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar suara perempuan yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Eomma?" ulang perempuan itu lagi

Yixing memperhatikan penampilan perempuan yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya yang memasang wajah penasaran, sama seperti dirinya. Perempuan itu berwajah cantik, dandanannya molek dan berpenampilan seperti orang kantor. Yixing langsung mengira bahwa perempuan ini pasti orang suruhan Joon Myeon di kantornya untuk menjemput SooYeon. Tunggu, orang suruhan? Perempuan ini lebih pantas di sebut kekasih Joon Myeon daripada orang suruhan.

"Apakah anda….."

"Ya. Aku sekretaris Joon Myeon di kantor sekaligus calon kekasihnya" perempuan itu memotong pertanyaan Yixing.

Calon kekasih? Baru pertama kali aku mendengar istilah seperti itu._"Lumayan lucu juga"_ batin Yixing.

"Namaku Luhan. Xi Luhan. Katakana padaku mengapa SooYeon memanggilmu Eomma?"

Yixing mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang mengintimidasi.

"Joon Myeon memintaku untuk menjadi ibunya" jawab Yixing dengan tenang.

Mata Luhan kini membuka sangat lebar " Joon Myeon? Kau memanggilnya hanya dengan Joon Myeon? Kau…. Pacarnya?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Jadi kau siapa? Joon Myeon memintamu untuk menjadi ibunya SooYeon, lalu apakah dia juga memintamu menjadi istrinya? Dia memanggilmu 'sayang'? Dia akan menikahimu? Atau… apa? Katakana padaku! Mana pengasuh SooYeon? Biar kutanyakan ini semua padanya! Dan kau, bagaimana kau bisa hadir dalam kehidupanku dan Joon Myeon?!"

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit terkejut dan heran dengan kata-kata yang di ucapkan Luhan barusan. Apalgi kalimat yang terakhir dia dengar, Yixing jadi tak habis pikir dengan perempuan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Aku hadir dalam kehidupan Joon Myeon karena ia mempekerjakanku sebagai pengasuh SooYeon sekaligus ibunya, tidak lebih. Ah, jadi aku bukan hanya hadir dalam kehidupan Joon Myeon saja, tetapi juga SooYeon. Dan mengenai kehadiranku dalam kehidupanmu, maaf, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu" Yixing tersenyum lebar setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dilihatnya Luhan yang langsung tercengang.

"Oh, hohoho… Ya, ya, aku sudah mengira dari awal sebenarnya" perempuan itu tertawa seperti nenek-nenek yang membuat Yixing mengerlingkan matanya.

"Jadi, aku sudah tidak mengira bahwa aku ini apa dan apa kan? Ah, dan mengapa aku hanya menyebutnya hanya dengan Joon Myeon saja karena itu adalah permintaanya. Ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya suruhannya. Ya, dia menyuruhku agar tidak bersikap terlalu sopan karena….. Mungkin dia tidak ingin di anggap terlalu tua?"

"Benar. Hahahaha…."

Yixing tahu Luhan pasti akan tertawa dan membenarkan seolah-olah yang ia ucapkan adalah hal yang perempuan itu sangat ketahui padahal Yixing hanya asal menebak.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi itu aku hanya bercanda mengatakan bahwa aku calon kekasihnya. Kau tahu, aku hanya mengetesmu. Jika tadi kau langsung marah padaku, itu berarti kau pacarnya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Jadi aku langssung mengira bahwa kau ini bukan pacarnya. Lalu aku ingin berpura-pura seolah-olah aku menyukai Joon Myeon dan mengerjaimu. Hahaha"

Yixing terdiam lemas menanggapi perkataan Luhan. _"Lalu kau kira aku akan perduli?"_ pikirnya.

"Kau jangan marah ya. Dan bersemangatlah bekerja sebagai pengasuh SooYeon. Aku akan kembali ke kantor dan bekerja sebagai sekretaris Joon Myeon. Bye~" perempuan itu mengedipkan mata sambil melambaikan tangannya, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Yixing hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

"Dasar aneh" umpat Yixing.

.

.

.

.

**~*~ TBC ~*~**

**Huufftt… Maaf ya kalau update nya lama, itu karena aku sibuk latihan dance buat lomba nanti. Maaf ya baru update sekarang dan semoga Chap ini tidak mengecewakan kalian dan aku sudah mencoba memperpanjang(?) cerita.**

**Terimaksih atas saran dan komentarnya buat cerita ini ^^**

**Terimaksih buat yang udah Review maaf, tidak bisa aku sebutin yang pasti aku ngucapin terimakasih bagi yg udah Review atau yang udah baca ^^**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAAA? ^.^**

**#BOW with SuLay ^^**


End file.
